


命中命中

by VelvetCaliban



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetCaliban/pseuds/VelvetCaliban
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 12





	命中命中

十八岁前是魔法年纪，成年过后神话力量便统统失掉，剩下泥和水塑成的凡胎。不是泥和水做的人则无法平庸地垂老，西欧绿岛上有传说：被写进歌谣里的人都活不长。

一九八五年夏天奥村英二刚满十九，所有注定发生的事从此时开始发生。十八岁前英二曾是飞鸟，现在他不再是了，只好落脚纽约找份实际工作。他受伊部先生关照，成了摄影记者，拍很多相片，却拍得不好，废片在暗房角落里积灰。伊部看不过眼，亲自替英二跑新闻，好容易谋到一个报道地下世界的机会。他草草给英二画出路线，留了一个布鲁克林区的地址，叮嘱：今天内到这儿去，一找到地方就把这张字条销毁，路上小心。对他们说你要找亚修·林克斯，这个名字不要忘了。英二无声地拼写，发现它是灰烬与山猫二词缀连起来。往后他会知道亚修还有个旧名，意思是破晓。破晓、灰烬、山猫，漫漶的多重性。

当天英二翘掉报社的班，在路边搭出租，把小纸条儿给司机看，可是车停在目的地两条街之外的地方，说什么都不乐意再往深处开了。英二只得作罢下车，拿着字条和路标对照。布鲁克林区遥望金碧辉煌的曼哈顿，地狱和天国彼此都看得通通透透。它像纽约市的消化器官，一锅混沌杂烩，涂鸦爬满墙面，堆积出色彩饱和的蘑菇云，扭曲狰狞怪胎秀，粉红舌头，还有外星人攻占地球。水塔上英文字母彼此倾轧，尖叫：上帝已死。它们是匿名人群创造出的巨大客体，在黎明时分被扔弃，不具主观意识，无限增生、带来湮灭。英二看见蹲在路边抽烟的男孩身上纹满刺青，将自我与外界明确区隔，变成一场人形密教仪式。涂鸦城墙、人体边界、法理之外的领土意识。他连忙低头离开。幸而正午路上行人稀少，聚在巷尾的人也对他不屑一顾。英二找到那家地下酒吧，里头人人都转过头看这个不速之客，英二深吸口气说：我是报社的记者，按约来拜访亚修·林克斯。越过众人，英二看见金色男孩回过头来，有翠绿的灵魂休憩在他眼里，像摇滚诗人写的那样。一位配枪的塔齐奥。

采访过后，英二给亚修拍下一张相片。亚修不爱拍照：在他的位置上被人记得样貌永远是危险的事，尽管只要见过一回就没人能忘掉他。最后亚修只答应背对英二坐在吧台边，偏过四分之一张脸。英二说，下回我洗出相片就带来找你，亚修应允了。他问英二是否能记清地址，英二点点头，拿出伊部给的字条来。亚修用打火机点燃字条一角，它边缘明晃晃地绽开，随后化成一捧飞灰。他说：除去伊部，不要对外边的人说你认得我，在这里所有的名字都是假名、所有的地点都是代称。明白？英二答应了。他离开前亚修扬扬酒杯，说：祝你好运。

报道完成了，相片也很好，照出浸在满屋暗灯里的剪影来。英二践行诺言带着底片去老地方找亚修，从酒吧门口往里看，却没有人影，只剩一地狼藉。他忙去问伊部，伊部先生摇摇头：亚修原先的部下欧沙带人去端了场子，那儿两天前已经被捣毁了。

那亚修呢，我该怎么找到他？  
我也不知情，但如果他愿意自然会来找你。  
他死在爆炸里了吗？  
伊部苦笑：要他死哪里是这么轻易的事情。

那天英二揣着照片回到公寓，在楼下看见窗户开敞着。他上楼，向里望去，看见亚修坐在餐桌边，正用白兰地给刀伤消毒。亚修说：抱歉，处理完伤势后我就离开，现在街上都是欧沙的眼线。英二摇摇头：你受伤了，必须住下。他端来双份晚餐，是有加葱和柴鱼的粥。亚修想要拒绝，就听英二斩钉截铁地说：布鲁克林区现在遍布欧沙的人，任何角落都有旧识可能告发你、陷你于危险境地。留下来，我半个字都不会对人说。我从没有见过亚修·林克斯，我们之间所有的名字都是假名、所有的地点都是代称。

亚修终于听英二的劝在公寓里暂住下来。他原本天性合适流浪，风餐露宿基因流在血管里，但外边一直有仇家在搜他踪迹，露天休息更容易遇险，又很难找到新地方。因为白天里隐匿行踪更难，他每每在晚间出门。作为借住的回报，亚修承诺英二等今后风声不那么紧了，就带他去看入夜后的纽约，好收集报道素材。

亚修独自走进夜晚，像是兽类觅食。晨光熹微时分他返回，身上常常有凶险伤势。亚修习于负伤，总是自行处理，甚至懒于拜访相熟的医生。英二发觉买来的绷带消耗很快，他担心亚修，尝试劝他远离是非，但亚修对他说自己无法放弃。他是被包裹在豹皮里接生下来的，与野兽血脉相连，能够化身成它，但欧萨背叛了他，剥走兽皮。亚修必须要找回它来。十八岁前术法并未消褪，隐喻仍旧具备实在力量，亚修不能背弃它。他问英二，你天生是飞鸟，对不对？英二点点头：曾经是。亚修说，我羡慕你。飞鸟无远弗届，但如果跑得太久，豹子的血会烧起来，还有人写过它会身披兽皮兽骨登上雪山、独自风干。这些都是出于命运而非天性，不热爱动荡却过分合适身处动荡中央。

有天亚修浴血地回来，疲倦至极，神志不清地对英二耳语：欧沙死了。可我还是没能找回来……还是没能找回来。我的东西到了原先养父的手里。他身体很烫，伤重又高烧。英二连忙送他去医生那儿，在诊室门口坐了整夜，终于等到一句：亚修没事，抢回一条命。他问医生等亚修彻底恢复需要多久，医生怜悯地看他：亚修从来不会等，你留不住他。

欧沙死后他的眼线也四散溃逃了，亚修果真信守诺言，入夜后陪英二穿过做梦的城市。纽约像匹闪亮天鹅绒布料，厚重、滑腻、绵延、带油脂光泽。亚修和唐人街张大饭店的老板肖达相熟，能点到新鲜食材和正宗中国菜。晚餐以后他们去港口，码头有人明码标价，销售药和夜色，钥匙与锁在撒了闪粉的双性身躯上琳琅陈列、同台贩卖。风冷极了，英二快要冻僵，亚修就把夹克衫借他穿。他们还到四十二街地下影院去看电影也看看电影的人，买两张票坐在最后一排，能待整夜，有些时候也逃票进场。那里总上映血腥通俗剧或是怪诞离奇恐怖电影，死去的演员在另一布景里以另一方式死去，自墓地深处冉冉升起，裸露幽灵身体，好似未得神恩的拉撒路们，带来黑色惊奇。影院里有男人和男人、女人和女人在接吻，爆米花是咸的。英二拿不甚熟练的外语采访有一面之缘的每个人，他们个个都有数不完的故事可讲，却大多没有美满结局。这是个闪闪发亮却瘟疫猖獗的时代。

英二报道了愈来愈多的好新闻。为了祝贺，伊部送他一台宝丽来600系列，结果相纸全都被废在亚修身上。英二从不公开这些作品，因此亚修也几乎放手，由他去拍。起初相片显影效果不好，发蒙又泛黄，后来英二日渐熟习了方法。他着迷于宝丽来的光感和灰度，曼妙的颗粒、曼妙的雾。相片一沓沓在英二床头摞起来，全身、半身、侧身、背影，执意要往相纸上堆砌一个震颤呼吸、有血有肉的生命。亚修偶尔疑心若把影像切片放在显微镜下，就能窥见自己身上的细胞正在分裂再分裂，再造或者复活。一间绝对私人的展馆，里头全是洗好晾干剪裁规整的亚修的灵魂。亚修问过英二怎么不拿这台相机拍点别的，英二笑笑：拍了别的容易浪费，宝丽来相纸很花钱。拍你我从不失败，按下快门那刻我就知道成品怎样，每张都好。你不喜欢？亚修摇摇头说：怎么会。他中意英二每张相片，却偶尔忧心英二不拍摄其余对象是因为自己把他牢牢缚在身边。他身边的位置最安全也最危险。

英二整理了厚厚一本影集送亚修，全都是亚修的单人相片或者他带英二去过的地方，扉页上就是酒吧里的留影，可那儿已经成了废墟。时间被去了内脏脱了水夹进书页里面。亚修一张张翻过，注意到首页和末页上的日期，发现自己已经停留过久了。

终于有一趟，亚修在影院里毫无防备地睡着了，英二犹豫再三没叫醒他，静候到凌晨。影院银幕熄掉的当儿亚修才睁开眼，英二拎起相机，对他说你醒来啦，回家吧。他们谈笑着从地下走上街面，却撞在包围他们的枪眼上。亚修初次在英二眼前开火。他是晨雷、是活闪电，子弹叩响诸天。英二站在亚修身后，从他身上洞见种种幻觉：他美如威尼斯的假日少年，战无不胜如马其顿王，又永远向山巅挣扎，如同荒谬英雄。另一层多重性。

那天他们疯狂地逃亡，在窄巷里兜兜转转，甩掉尾巴，绕上了布鲁克林大桥，再没有人能追上来。英二沾了灰也受了伤，蹲下身深吸一口气，差点儿呛住。他觉得痛极了，喉咙里也辣得很，流着泪却不可自制地笑出声。他想：我们被追捕、被憎恨。我们在一起逃亡到死。英二站起身，在桥边倾身望着熔金般的日出，断断续续地对亚修说：跟我回日本吧，我会一直在你身旁……我明白你有命中的一座雪山，一座上帝的庙殿，但是忘掉它，不要回去取豹皮了。和我共同活到十九岁、二十岁、五十岁、一百岁吧。

可是醉酒般阳光照在英二笑脸上，让亚修幻视一场不明之火。灾难预兆使亚修万分痛苦地醒悟了自己明明仍在受围猎，却放心地入睡，还把死穴放在近旁，将复仇无限延期。他半生都在找自由，原本有百万次机会可以离开英二，可如今他竟然乐意把右手腕和英二的铐在一块儿坏死，同生同灭。亚修震悚地明白自己竟然如此梦想，这梦想在被意识到的一瞬便自行坍塌了。英二没能等来回音，未遂的盟约当啷落地，转过头时亚修·林克斯已经不在了。他脚步比山猫和豹子更轻，化进茫茫晨雾里。尽管暂时失掉了神话豹皮，他也依然是他，不会等也不会留下来。

英二去很多地方找亚修，却没人知道他现在的住处，或者人人都知道，但没有谁乐意明说。英二常到张大饭店找肖达，次次都问他亚修在哪儿。肖达每一趟都只是摇摇头，说你回去吧，回安全的地方、回日本。留在这里只会杀死他。你知道有多少人要你项上人头吗？你知道即便没再见过面，他付出多大代价保护你吗？一个人只能有一座神庙，他不能再有第二座。  
英二低声说：我只见他最后一面、看最后一眼。  
肖达沉默半晌，返身回到仓库，取来两坛中国酒，说，送你，就当成饯行。度数很高，喝起来当心。

英二离开饭店时已近午夜。晚上的纽约最丰盛也最险恶，但肖达实在抽不开身，没法儿送他，英二只好用连帽衫遮住半张脸出门。他低头走了一阵子，小心地抬眼，却看见十字路口的交通灯下蹲踞着一汪泡影……一头美丽矫健的豹子。英二环顾四周，行人如织，却好像再没有谁能够注意到它了。它定定望着英二，让英二看清了它竟有双碧眼。翠绿、翠绿的灵魂。它起了身、转过头去，好像弯弓蔓延舒展，黑星洒满它脊背，毛皮上条纹从眼角拉到嘴角，于尾部盘绕成环。英二着魔般跟着，他一点儿都不怕，回去的路上没有人对英二搭话，也没有人敢于危害他，因为尽管他分明是个孱弱的异国男孩，却周身笼罩一种宗教神秘。豹的幻影在英二公寓楼边路灯下静止片刻，如微茫灯塔，随即滑入果冻般的黑暗里。一段从牛角门扉里诞生的真梦。

英二过了好一阵子才恍然：他的愿望竟在这个不实的深夜里实现了。他回到房间，开始慢慢地拾掇行李，发现公寓椅子上还搭着亚修的夹克衫、枕头上有金色断发、冰箱里有前晚夹好的热狗，按亚修习惯抹很多芥末。亚修甚至没有带走影集，英二翻过几页，突然发觉他们从没拍过合照：遗憾总是如影随形且无比长寿。最后房间被清理得空荡荡的，就好像不曾有人住过这儿。英二把钥匙还给房东，两把，有一把曾属于亚修。英二称赞这里是个舒适住处，不料房东摇摇头，说这里虽然好，但已太老旧，自己无力整修，马上要变卖了。

英二买下隔天后半夜的便宜机票离开纽约，随着飞行高度爬升，他看见城区粉碎的灯火逐渐汇成潋滟的海。这件事儿极其违反自然：最终一切都该溃散而非凝聚，像早在二九年就得到的观测结果那样，宇宙无限膨胀、星云远离彼此。

一年之后的冬天，伊部放感恩节假，得空回了趟日本。他见到英二，沉默地递来一份数月前的剪报。是讣告页，上面圈出邮票那么窄的一栏，里头写：真挚悼念亚修·林克斯，原名亚斯兰·卡林斯，因枪击死于纽约市立图书馆，时年十八岁。最后英二终于知道了亚修的真名。伊部说：抱歉，我不知道要怎么告诉你，只好把报道带回来。我没法替他留更大位置了，这一栏容不下太多的话……我甚至没能把愿上帝保佑他写进去。

英二低下头。他早就模糊地料到结果，也明白这一切都是情理之中。英雄总能趟过冥河、受到祝福、赢得每一场征战、拥有每一个人的爱，却被不立誓的槲寄生刺穿，掩埋在罗马灰烬与希腊尘土之下。英二独自走出门，那天大雪，雪花挂在头发上让他过早地、平庸地垂老了：他毕竟是泥土和水做成的凡人。可是亚修·林克斯不同，他将风华正茂到永远。英二想起回乡的前一晚，知道凡该属于亚修的他全都已经夺回来了。金子般男孩已经身披神话豹皮，找到了他的山巅神庙，在里面睡着了。


End file.
